Forum:Blood Release (Ash)
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Blood Release (血遁 Ketton) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : and ' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''As the name indicates, the user of this Kekkei Genkai will be able to manipulate and create blood. This is done through the elemental composition of the Kekkei Genkai in question; Water Release allows for the manipulation of blood, while Yang Release allows the blood to take upon "''life", therefore "creating" an excess supply of it by increasing its ability to be made from the Bone Marrow. That is the simplified version of the ability: when activated, the Blood Release Kekkei Genkai immediately causes excess blood to be created from the Bone Marrow, therefore forcing the user to open wounds as a means to control this output. Once opened, the user has to consciously activate their chakra control in order to stabilize the flow of blood, which would therefore allow it to be manipulated into a variety of shapes and states of matter, which would make it even more potent. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : One of its most prominent weaknesses is that the activation of the Kekkei Genkai immediately results in the user becoming berserk and unable to think clearly, because blood flow to the brain is instead directed towards other parts of the body where it would benefit them in combat. Aside from this, the need for injury in order to manipulate the blood would further be detrimental, as the user requires extensive willpower, as well as chakra, in order to retain the use of the Kekkei Genkai. Finally, the amount of chakra devoted to producing large amounts of blood eventually causes an extreme amount of tiredness in the user, and can be fatal if not managed or deactivated timely. As well as this, they cannot manipulate the blood in another individual from either a distance, or close-range, because having to adjust the chakra signature in order to create such an effect would be far too taxing. Finally, the amount of blood loss that occurs from this Kekkei Genkai can cause deficiency in a variety of vital nutrients and chemicals required in the body, particularly and , therefore it should only be used few times, and far between. ''' 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : '''No. However, it can only be awoken by those people who have trained specifically in its use, which has been detailed in a hidden scroll. Furthermore, the requirements are quite difficult to reach for most individuals, as their manipulation of the Water and Yang natures aren't harmonious enough to be able to use the nature. By this, I mean, the usage of the natures aren't in-tune with one another, but rather, they are out-of-sync, and thus cannot work simultaneously. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:56, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 22:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications